Fuego en la Sangre
by Aurora Caelestis
Summary: Kate Darksoul, la serpiente mas venenosa de la casa de Slytherin, fría como el hielo, mas que una temible serpiente, tiene el corazón de un león. Un león dormido que despertara y rugirá para sobrevivir y defender a los que ama. Luchara por el corazon de su mejor amigo, Severus Snape, no como serpiente, sino como Leon! Y demostrar que en vez de hielo tiene FUEGO EN LA SANGRE!
1. Prologo: Katherine Elizabeth Darksoul

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de HARRY POTTER le pertenece a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Solo la trama es mía y algunos de los personajes ficticios. Es posible que contenga contenido de alguno de los libros y como sabrán pertenece a Rowling.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Este es el primer fic que publique. Lo había publicado hace algunos meses atrás, pero como quería corregir algunos detalles que se me habían escapado, lo elimine y ahora lo vuelo a subir re-editado. Espero que sea de su agrado. Este es un fic que un principio iba a ser corto, pero cuando comencé a recrear la trama salieron más capítulos de los que esperaba. Este fic posiblemente contiene una segunda parte que aun no he escrito, pero que si tengo pensada.

**NOTA DE LA ACLARATORIA: **Este fic es OC y OoC. (Aclaro soy mala para las clasificaciones).

**DEDICATORIA: **Dedico este fic a mi amada prima-hermana **Lucy (THE LADYCAT69).** Gracias por adentrarme a este mundo fantástico de los fics. Ha sido un viaje extraordinario. Gracias por el apoyo incondicional, soportar todo mi parloteo y locuras. Claro está, aclaro, que es tu culpa los desvaríos que he tenido y pueda tener de hoy en adelante. Te amo! Espero que te guste. También le dedico este fic a mis dos seguidoras: **Alexza Snape** y **Missyick **por su apoyo incondicional. Chicas lo siento, pero soy maniática y tenía que reeditarlo.

**FUEGO EN LA SANGRE**

**Prologo: Katherine Elizabeth "Kate"Darksoul**

Katherine Elizabeth Darksoul es una estudiante perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin. Una serpiente de pies a cabeza. Alta, esbelta, con el cabello castaño dorado con las puntas azul cobalto, largo y enmarañado, aunque siempre lo tiene liso, gracias a la poción alisadora. Sus ojos de un color azul cobalto con la iris alrededor de sus pupilas de un dorado-rojizo – igual al fuego—son bastante grandes y expresivos. Siempre destaca por su aspecto físico, ya que es una excelente jugadora de Quidditch y es la capitana y buscadora de su equipo. Equipo al que pertece desde el primer año, privilegio que comparte con su amigo y contricante de la casa de Gryffindor, James Potter.

Su reputación temeraria, la cual trabaja arduamente por mantener, como la Reina de las Serpientes –titulo que se gano por ser la única estudiante que en primer año había tenido la osadia de enfrentar y no dejarse amedentrar por Lucius Malfoy, Hector Mulciber II y Maximus Avery II- los tres elitista mas influyentes y temerarios de su casa. El primero era catalogado como el Rey de las Serpientes y era un enemigo digno de temer, pero eso para Kate-como la conocían sus amigos- le tenía sin cuidado. El segundo era un déspota y despreciable al que le gustaba torturar y humillar a cualquier chico inferior o mas pequeño que él. El tercero era una mezcla del primero con el segundo. Pero Kate jamas se dejo amendentrar de ninguno de ellos e inclusive dos años después tuvo la osadia junto con su amigo de travesuras, Sirius Black, de hacerle pagar a Mulciber todas las que había hecho humillandolo en pleno comedor vistiéndolo con unas de las sobrias túnicas de la profesora McGonagall. Hecho que solo sabían Sirius y Kate. Aunque James y Remus siempre sospecharon de ellos.

Kate es una de las estudiantes más inteligentes de su año, causa de frecuentes encontronazos con miembros de su casa y de otras. Sus conocimientos en Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Pociones y Transformaciones son insuperables y al mismo tiempo temibles. Siempre ha estado superior a sus compañeros. Ademas de eso es una excelente duelista, razón demás para que todas las casas le teman y ninguno de sus compañeros tenga la osadia de enfrentarla, excepto Severus Snape, su mejor amigo y compañero de estudio. Sus notas son sobresalientes y es miembro del Club de Eminencias del Profesor de Pociones, Horace Slughorn.

Es valiente y leal y tiene una conciencia política brava. Defensora de los elfos domesticos y de las criaturas misticas y salvajes del Bosque Prohibido. Mantiene una mente clara en los momentos más difíciles. Por ejemplo, cuando descubrió en primer año que su mejor amigo –casi hermano- Remus Lupin era un licántropo. Lejos de juzgarlo, fue la primera en apoyarlo incondicionalmente. Por eso en segundo año con su gran habilidad para las transformaciones y su impetuosa conducta de romper las reglas –igual que su amigo Sirius Black-se tranformo ilegalmente en animaga. Secreto que es conocido entre el licantropo y la serpiente. Inclusive fue ella quien le sugirió a su amigo James Potter que tanto él como Sirius debían convertirse en animagos, para asi ayudar a su licántropo amigo.

Sin duda, su intelecto mas fuerte es la memoria y el análisis objetivo. Jamas hace juicios repentinos, siempre le gusta conocer a las personas antes de hacerse de una opinión de ellas. Es por tanto una persona reflexiva y madura, clara y objetiva.. Aunque ha cometido errores, pero eso no la convierte en una mala persona. Jamas se burla de una persona ni por su linaje de sangre, ni status económico. Por lo tanto no es partidaria de las creencias de Lord Vordemort y los miembros de su casa.

Es compasiva aunque no peca de ser ingenua. Su pasado la han hecho madurar cruelmente y aunque es una chica bondadosa, puede llegar a ser hasta insensible con las personas que quiere, a pesar de su posición aparentemente "sensible". Temperamental y mandona ha demostrado ser tan o mas temeraria que Malfoy, Mulciber y Avery juntos, ya que nadie ni en su casa ni en ninguna otra casa le ha cuestionado –al menos no de frente- su amistad con la hija de muggles, Lily Evans, los sangre-pura Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, miembros de la casa de Gryffindor, sus archienemigos en el colegio. Es por eso y mas que es tan odiada por todas las casas de Hogwarts, incluyendo la suya propia. Aunque de su casa solo suele confiar en Severus Snape y Narcissa Black.

Ellos son los únicos que no la han juzgado por su amistad con los leones. Aunque, Severus, nunca ha estado muy de acuerdo, por las constantes peleas y bromas que tiene con James Potter y Sirius Black, jamas le ha coecionado su amistad. Aunque él tampoco podría ya que durante los primero seis años en el colegio él también había compartido su amistad con Lily Evans, asi que no había emitido ninguna opinión. Por otro lado, Narcissa Black nunca había estado de acuerdo. Ella no era elitista y racista como otros miembros de su casa, pero era orgullosa y creía en los status sociales, pero aunque nunca había sido una fiel partidaria de las creencias de su familia y mucho menos del señor tenebroso, adoraba a Kate desde que la había acogido bajo su protección a la primera semana de haber llegado a Hogwarts, asi que toleraba su amistad con los leones, siempre y cuando no hablara de ellos delante suyo. A Kate nunca le había gustado esa condición a su amistad, pero reconocia que adoraba la amistad que tenia con Cissy, para ella era como una hermana mayor. Razon por la cual cuatro años antes lamento que la única amiga que tenia en su casa se hubiera graduado.

Kate siempre se ha destacado por su increíble valentía, inteligencia, sabiduría, justicia, lealtad, astucia y carácter perfeccionista. Además de ser la primera de su curso en haber estado a poco de entrar en Gryffindor. Secreto que solo ha sido guardo entre el Sombrero Seleccionador y ella. Ha demostrado su inteligencia en muchas otras ocasiones a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts. Ejemplo de ello cuando creo la poción Mata-lobos junto a Madame Pomfrey -la enfermera del colegio- en su cuarto año. Regalo para su fiel amigo y licántropo Remus Lupin Su carácter perfeccionista queda evidente en situaciones cuando estudia para sus exámenes o la entrega de sus trabajos o peor aun, cuando no le gusta que muevan o toquen sus cosas en su habitación. Razón por demás que desde su quinto año al ser prefecta tiene habitación sola. Cosa que sus compañeras de casa agradecen en silencio.

Además, es una persona justa y noble a quien le preocupan los problemas de los demás, desviviéndose por aquellos que son más débiles o que están desprotegidos. Es frecuente que ayude a su amiga Amelia o Mia como suele llamarla Lily y ella de cariño. Una Ravenclaw que por su carácter soñador e ingenuo es motivo de burlas, atropellos y bromas de sus demás compañeros. A los que constantemente Kate se pasa hechizando a diestra y siniestra, sin el temor de ser castigada o incluso espulsada del Colegio.. Por la que se mete en mas problemas de los que ella misma se busca, pero además de proteger a Mia, protege a todos lo niños de primero y segundo año de los agtropellos y crueles bromas causadas, especialmente por los miembros de su propia casa.

Sin embargo, toda esta seguridad arrolladora que Kate muestra con los estudios y su personalidad temeraria es en realidad miedo a ser rechazada por sus compañeros y toda la comunidad magica. Ya que tiene un pasado que la atormenta,-de cual casi ni siquiera puede hablar—en especial, que fue criada por una muggle. Hecho que los miembros de su casa, jamas tolerarían y que es preferible callar para proteger a la persona que mas ama en la vida. Como tampoco pueda hablar de su propio origen y mucho menos donde nacio. Su madre, fue una Slytherin, sangre pura nacida en los países escandinavos. Era una bruja oscura poderosa que asesino a casi toda su familia y fue asesinada por su padre. Padre del que no puede hablar ya que es un mestizo respetable ante la sociedad mágica inglesa, pero que ella sabe que es mas oscuro que su propia madre, inclusive mas que Lord Voldemort y podría asesinar al que ella le dijera su nombre.

Además tiene unos poderes sobrenaturales, que ningún mago o bruja ordinario tiene. Ya que ella no es solamente una bruja ordinaria. Porque ella es descendiente de criaturas misticas de magias oscuras y ancestrales muy poderosas.

Pero Kate, la serpiente mas venenosa de su casa, fría como el hielo, mas que una temible serpiente, tiene el corazón de un león con un rugido potente y poderoso. Un león dormido que rugirá para sobrevivir y defender a los que ama.

Y demostrara que en vez de hielo tiene **FUEGO EN LA SANGRE**!

_**Este prologo es una introducción a un personaje original mio. Quería que antes de entrar a mi historia pudieran saber un poco de la protagonista de mi historia. **_

_**Este fic es ambientado en el ultimo año en Hogwarts de los Merodeadores y Severus Snape. Y los años posteriores a la graduación y durante la primera guerra. **_

_**Ademas de Kate, Severus Snape también es el protagonista de mi historia. **_

_**Espero que les guste mi historia. Podran descubrir mas cosas de Kate durante el fic. **_

_**Nota aclaratoria: Los nombres de pila de Mulciber y Avery fueron inventados por mi. Puse II para expecificar que eran los tiempo de Severus Snape y nos los del tiempo de Tom Riddle.**_

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS. QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECE.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. **

**UN BESO, AURORA **


	2. Capitulo 1: Pesadillas

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenece a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Solo la trama es mía y algunos de los personajes ficticios. Es posible que contenga contenido de alguno de los libros y como sabrán pertenece a **ROWLING**.

_Dedicatorias, contestación a reviews, notas de la autora al final del capitulo_.

**FUEGO EN LA SANGRE**

**Capitulo 1: **Pesadillas

"_**Corre, Kate… Corre si quieres sobrevivir**__"… Corría en un bosque oscuro y aterrador tratando de salvar su vida. Lo reconocía, pero no sabia de dónde. Sentía su corazón galopar desbocado. Estaba aterrada. La seguían hombres encapuchados, lobos, dementores, inferís, vampiros y otras criaturas tenebrosas que ni siquiera podía reconocer. A donde quiera que fuera habían más y más. _

"_**Corre, Kate… Corre si quieres sobrevivir"… **__De nuevo ese susurro aterrador. Seguía corriendo desesperada tratando de huir. De repente sentía un fuego que la quemaba por dentro y que le producia mas terror. Era algo que no conocía. Algo que quería salir de ella y que la tenia aterrada. __**"Deja de luchar Kate, no tienes alternativa"…**__ De nuevo esa voz. La reconocia, pero no podía ver su rostro. Sabia que era uno de ellos, pero ella negaba una y otra vez y seguía corriendo. De repente aparecio en un claro en medio del bosque. Miraba aterrada a todas parte, mientras intentaba que el corazón se le quedara en el pecho. . Ya no la seguían, pero seguía escuchando esa misma voz que le decía que dejara de huir. Su corazón le decían que siguiera corriendo que huyera, que estaba en peligro, pero su mente le decia que se detuviera, que luchara, que ella no era una cobarde. Que era fuerte, pero aun asi tenia miedo. _

_De repente observo que a un metro de ella, había un bulto pequeño en el suelo. Se acerco sigilosamente y fue cuando escucho el llanto de un bebe. Su corazón se detuvo. El llanto perforaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser y atensaba su corazón. Era un sentimiento tan desolador. Su llanto era para ella algo sorpresivo y aterrador, pero su mente trataba de formar un recuerdo. Reconocia el llanto, por eso la calaba en lo mas profundo, pero aunque se esforzaba en recordar, era como si existiera una gran muralla y no pudiera ver lo que había al otro lado. _

_Se arrodillo y destapo a la criatura. Y el aire volvió a sus pulmones. No recordaba haber dejado de respirar. Era una hermosa niña, de cabello castaño dorado, su piel era blanca como el lirio y sus ojos eran de un azul cobalto con destellos dorados. Su corazón volvió a paralizarse al darse cuenta que la niña era idéntica a ella. Luego de observarla durante unos segundos, la tomo en brazos. Intento cantarle la nana que su madre había compuesto para ella para que su llanto cesara, pero su voz no salía. __**"Moriras igual que ella, Kate"…**__ Esa voz nuevamente. Su instinto le dijo que debía protegerla, asi que apreto fuertemente a la niña en sus brazos, pero aun asi el miedo y el llanto de la pequeña niña atenzaban su corazón. Y comenzó a llorar junto a ella. _

_Estaba aterrada y no comprendía que sucedía. Queria salir de allí. Su llanto era igual de desolador que el de la pequeña niña. Tanto que sentía que el dolor y el miedo de la criatura, era el mismo que el de ella. De repente sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Se giro y observo a un figura encapuchada. La figura levanto lo que parecía un brazo, apuntando a la pequeña criatura y lo escucho decir: __**"Avada Kedavra"**__. Ella cayó al suelo por el impacto, junto la pequeña. Cuando miro a la bebe, estaba cubierta de sangre, sus brazos. Levanto su vista a la figura, que en ese instante estaba parada frente a ella. La figura se quito la capucha. Era un hombre maduro que la miraba con un inmenso odio y lo reconocio. __**Era su padre**__. _

_Su padre se arrodillo frente a ella. Sentia tanto miedo que de repente ella se envolvió en una llama azul haciendo desaparecer la criatura. Miro horrorizada a su padre. __**"Es tu culpa, Kate. Todo es tu culpa. Todos murieron por tu culpa. Y morirán mas por tu culpa. Deja de corre, Kate. Tarde o temprano acabare contigo"**__. Ella miro horrorizada a su alrededor. _

_A su alrededor estaban los cadáveres de sus familiares que ya habían muerto por la mano del verdugo que tenia enfrente. Miro los cadáveres de su madre, Sarah, sus tios, Severus y sus amigos. __**"Moriran por ti, Kate. Por tu culpa".**__ Sus palabras la lastimaban. Se le enterraban como dagas en el corazón. Su llanto no cesaba. El dolor era desgarrador. La imagen era tan desoladora que dejo de luchar. Ya no le importaba nada. Su padre se puso de pie con una sonrisa sadica y aterradora y la apunto con su varita. __**"Morte Suprema"**__ Entonces sintió como al mismo tiempo cientos de espadas atravesaban su cuerpo, un fuego terrorífico quemara su cuerpo. Mientras sentía como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo, entonces lanzo grito estremecedor. _

Kate despertó lanzando un grito ensordecedor. Puso su mano en su pecho tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón desbocado. Sentia como su cuerpo convulsionaba del miedo que sentía. Ella que muchas veces decia que no había nada que le produjera miedo y allí estaba temblando como una hoja al viento. Estaba completamente sudada y las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. _**"Tran…qui…lizate, Kate! … Solo …fue … una …pe…sa…dilla"**_—se decia asi misma tratando de tranquilizarse. Pero eso no lograba tranquilizarla. Ahora entendia cual era su peor miedo. No quería perder a las personas que amaba. Entonces se percato que la habitación estaba en llamas.

Miraba horrorizada toda su habitación. No entendia como se había incendiado. Se dio de cuenta de cuanto sus poderes se estaban descontrolando. Ella había pensado que solo estaba un poco suceptible a su próximo cumpleaños y que pronto tendría que tomar el control de su raza, pero esto no era lo que imaginaba y realmente la aterrorizaba.

Se le levanto de la cama en busca de su varita, pero no la encontro. No estaba en su mesita de noche. Miraba a todas parte ineficazmente buscando su varita y nada. No sabia que hacer. Camino hacia la chimenea, para enviarle un mensaje a su tio Loren, cuando de repente escucho un alboroto a fuera de su puerta. Se acerco lo mas que pudo para ver si reconocia alguna voz y pedirle ayuda, pero fue demasiado tarde para apartarse cuando escucho una voz que grito "_**Bombarda máxima**_".

La puerta estallo en miles de pedazos y Kate fue expulsada hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared de piedra golpeándose la sien izquierda, quedando inconsiente. Mientras que en la puerta estaban Severus, Regulus y un grupo de estudiantes de primero, segundo y tercer año mirando horrorizados la habitación en llamas y una castaña inconsiente, brotando un hilo de sangre por la sien izquierda de su cabeza.

**DEDICATORIA: **_A todas las chicas que me siguen y les gusta mi fic. _

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** _Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo uno. Espero que les haya gustado. Es corto, pero mi musa me ha abandonado un poco_. _Espero que el próximo capitulo ya haya interacción entre los protagonistas. _

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:**

**Alezxa Snape:** _Gracias por tu apoyo. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la introducción sobre Kate. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Se que quedo corto y que aun nuestro chico no interactua con nuestra chica, pero espero que para el próximo ya lo hagan. _

**Missyick:** _Gracias por tu apoyo. Tambien me alegra que te haya gustado mi idea de hablar de mi OC o sea de Kate. Espero que mi primer capitulo no sea decepcionante. _

**Sevsnap:** _Gracias también por el apoyo. Si también me alegra haberla subido nuevamente. Esta es una historia que por poco mas de un año me ha estado volviendo loca. Va a ser un fic largo, si es que logro plasmar todas las locas ideas que tengo para el. Y claro esta, si la loca de mi musa no se va de vacaciones nuevamente. Jajajajaja Espero que te guste el capitulo. Corto, pero ya estoy trabajando con los próximos dos y espero que sean mejores que este. _

**The Ladycat69: **_Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi idea de explicar sobre MI KATE. Sabes cuando adoro mi personaje. Y la verdad es que es el personaje principal, yo solo uso a mi muñeco precioso para darle vida. Sabes también cuanto amo a SEVERUS! Si he estado haciendo unos cambios. Solo que ya sabes mi musa le da un arranque bipolar y se va de vacaciones y mis ideas aunque estan latentes, no me sale plasmarlas. Asi que espero poco a poco lograr expresarlas y que todas se den cuenta de lo loca que estoy. Y si es cierto que me meti voluntariamente en este mundo, claro después de que estuviste por dos o tres meses diciéndome "leelo no te vas arrepentir". Aclaro no me arrepiento. Yo adoro este mundo en donde he reido, llorado y he quedado en shock al darme cuenta que no soy la única descelebrada que hay. Jajajajajaja. Asi que__** GRACIAS!**_

**A la chica que me dejo el review (guest):** _Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Es estupendo que tengamos ideas similares. No tengo ninguno problema si quieres tomar ideas de mi fic o del personaje para tu fic. Es mas me encantaría leerlo. Aunque no me gustaría ver un plagio de la historia. Si quieres que consultemos algunas ideas por mi no hay ningún problema, pero déjame un nombre para saber quien eres. Ahora, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo. Te adelanto que este fic no solo será para el tiempo de los merodeadores, sino que tendrá una segunda parte y será ambientada para el tiempo de Harry. _

**Cary Andreina: **_Sin ofender a ninguna de mis otras chicas, pero tu review me alienta a seguir escribiendo. Si mi Kate es una leona con incisivos ponzoñosos. La verdad es que crearla es una de las cosas que mas me ha gustado. Es la primera vez que leo el termino "Slyffindors", pero creo que describiría a mi chica y hasta a mi misma. Jajajajajaja A mi también me gusta ese tipo de personalidades. Y al igual que a ti, también Kate me recuerda a mi misma. Es mas he utilizado rasgos de mi personalidad para crear a Kate. Ahora me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Se que a ti te gusta mi otro fic y contar con tu apoyo en este no tiene precio. Asi que gracias. Espero que te guste. Quedo corto, pero es que aparte de estar trabajando con los capítulos que ya tengo hechos de este fic y otros que estoy añadiendo, también estoy trabajando con __**La que no podía amar**__ y un Dramione que es corto y espero publicar pronto. Ademas también tengo el trabajo que en estos días me ha estado volviendo loca. Asi que espero actualizar pronto en ambos fics. Besos. _

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS. QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECE.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. **

**UN BESO, AURORA **


End file.
